GT by Citroën Gr.4
|engine = |torque = |power = 394 BHP |length = 4957 mm |width = 2250 mm |height = 1211 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The GT by Citroën Gr.4 is a race car produced by Citroën, based on the GT by Citroën Road Car. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Six colors are available for this car, they are unnamed in-game: *White/Black *Silver/Light Blue/White *Black/Lime Green/Silver *Light Blue/Yellow/Silver *Yellow/Black *Red/Lime Green/White In-game description The GT by Citroën announced at the 2008 Paris Motor Show was the first sports concept car in a collaboration between Citroën and Gran Turismo. This approach, in which a 21st century sports car image imagined by Citroën is expressed in both real and virtual forms, succeeded in establishing an image of a new concept car that does not just end at the show floor. Based on this GT by Citroën, the GT by Citroën Gr.4 is a race spec car modified for racing in the Gr.4 category. To meet the Gr.4 regulations where the range of modifications is limited, the exterior changes are minimal. However because the original car is already very unique, its sense of presence is overwhelming. The armour-like front and rear fenders and the sharp visage of the fascia, reminding the viewer of a medieval Japanese warrior's mask, is maintained in this model. The unique aspect of this car is that the modifications to make it a Gr.4 car were performed by none other than Takumi Yamamoto himself, who performed the original design for the base car. The 6 variations of the livery and newly added rear wing express the intent of the designer, Yamamoto. And the addition of required racing equipment, such as hood pins and towing hooks, as well as the air jack valves, gives the car the look of a serious circuit fighting machine. The interior has also been modified for weight reduction, and the steering wheel and HUD are made in a functional design befitting a race car. The dashboard material has been changed from copper to carbon, and the HUD displays speed, engine RPM, steering angle, and horizontal G's to assist the assessment of the car's state by the drivers on the track. With its avant-garde styling and the performance of a competition machine; the GT by Citroën Gr.4 is a groundbreaking combination of these aspects. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Citroën section of Brand Central for 350,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Citroën, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *Unlike other original Gr.4 cars, the GT by Citroën features it's own description text, rather than just a copy of the road car's text followed by an addendum that the car was tuned for specific regulations. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.4 Category:Citroën Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Citroën Concept Cars Category:Concept Cars